


Consequences of the Truth

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, One Shot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what I get for opening up to him; the man I loved..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of the Truth

Broken. Betrayed. Torn. So many other emotions run through as my best friend forces his pulsing cock in and out of my once virgin ass. I’ve begged him to the stop to the point where my throat is sore from not only begging but from screaming and crying from my pain. How could Pete do this to me? I cry out when an extra hard thrust send my head crashing into the headboard, sending stars across my eyes. His body shudders against mine as he hilts his cock in me, but he didn’t cum in me, he’s not done yet.

He leans down, kissing along my back, making me sob into my pillow. Why does he enjoy fucking with my mind so badly? This is killing me, can’t he tell? He lifts himself and roughly grabs my hips as he resumes his hard fucking. I can feel my own blood trickling slowly down the inside of my thighs, can’t he tell? The smell of this unwanted sex, and the copper smell of my blood mingling together is sickening and I’m trying to hold my contents in my stomach. I cry out when he hits that spot inside me; the spot that will make my body react when I don’t want it to. I don’t want to enjoy this. I want it over.

He’s slowing down, but I think it’s only because it seemed like he was about to get this over with. I could only hope he was done. My body is screaming from the pain he’s inflicted upon it. I feel so physically torn I’m sure I’ll probably bleed to death; though I could only wish for that right now when he begins to pick up his pace again, mumbling incoherently under his heavy panting breaths.

A few moments pass by, though it seems like an eternity, before he starts thrusting frantically, moaning through his heavy breathing. I shut my eyes as tight as I can and bury my face in my pillow, crying out as he hilts his cock in me again, staying still as his body convulses above mine, his fingertips and nails digging into my hips, breaking the soft skin there. The pain of his cum pushing into my torn wounds is nearly unbearable as he stays there, panting heavily as he leans down, resting against my back.

Finally he pulls his cock from me and collapses on the bed, facing the ceiling, a sinister smirk on the face I once thought so beautiful. I can’t even look at him now as I turn my head to face the other way, my body shaking with my silent sobs. I feel the bed shift as he stands and walks to his pile of clothes, pulling them on one by one. I look away from him, since his movement brought him into my line of vision, and listen as he moves to the door, slamming it shut behind him as he leaves.

This is what I get for opening up to him; the man I loved...


End file.
